Chocolate and Vanilla Flavoured Friendship
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: The story of JD and Turk before Sacred Heart, told by JD. From when they first meet, until the first episode of Scrubs. Full of strange ideas and crazy actions. After all it is Turk and JD were talking about.


Chocolate and Vanilla Flavoured Friendship

Everyone likes chocolate. It's as natural as imaging you're a giant steel man who Dr Cox is afraid of so he'll stop calling you. I especially like this chocolate; it's in the shape of a bear and reminds me of my Super Chocolate Bear. Expect I wouldn't be eating him. Hehe, mental image of me with Hannibal Lecter's mask on. I wonder where Turk is anyway? Maybe I should go find him so we can play games involving secret agents (us), the evil mastermind (Dr Cox), the civilians (Carla, Elliot) and those wounded in battle (patients). Oh, yeh, who could forget Dr Kelso and Janitor, Penguin and Magneto.

I wondered off down the corridor, Turk will be finished any minute now for lunch. Unfortunately for me, I ran into Dr Cox, literally too. Its like he follows me around, yet he seems to think I follow him. Ooh, sneaking after him all in black, a walkie talkie, listening in on his evil schemes. Huh, he seems to be saying something.

"Your so incompetent Sally, can't you just walk down a corridor without hitting someone. Oh, I'm sorry Mary, where you worrying if your make up is on right? Is your hair perfect? Have you broke a nail? You never know Sue, maybe one day the man of your dreams is going to walk through that door and whisk you away with him, hopefully far, far away. Next time watch were your going instead of worrying if you've chipped a French manicured finger nail, ok Dorothy?"

Ha! I'd look funny if I was French, I'd be tall and thin with a long, thin, curled black mustache, wearing a black and white horizontally striped jumper, black jeans, and be painting.

Dr Cox seems to be done with his hourly, very long rant so I carry on my way to see Agent Chocolate Bear 007.

I reached the end of the corridor when I saw Turk running down the next one, heading my way. "Chocolate Bear!"

I ran the rest of the way so we meet in the middle. I hugged him as soon as we reached each other.

"Operation A.C.U.H.S.W.A!" We shouted out together. (Annoy Cox Until He's Screaming With Anger) A very dangerous mission, but one we must face. We immediately went into Secrete Agent Mode. Keeping to the walls we crept along the halls (hehe, rhymes), before long we came face to face with one of are most deadly enemies, only second to Cox himself, The Janitor, aka Magneto.

"Dive, dive, dive!" I shouted before he could see us. We dropped down with a jump and slid under his cleaning supplies. Quickly jumping to our feet, we had to get away before he unleashed his raff.

"Should we fight to rid the world of this abomination?" Agent Chocolate Bear asked.

I nodded, grabbed a sponge off of Magneto's supply of dangerous weapons and threw it to the floor. "Go Pikachu! Use your Pika powers!"

Turk sent out his Bulbersaur and we left them to it, having to go after the evil Cox. Rumour had it that he was in league with Dr Octopus.

Magneto shouted his death threats after us, using his powers to send mops flying after us, however we avoided all of them with are Spidey Senses and amazing agility. Ha! Nobody is a match for the great Vanilla and Chocolate Double Bear Super Team.

It didn't take long to find Dr Cox, as he opened the door in the next corridor to come out of a patient's room and I ran right into it. I quickly got to my feet as Dr Cox groaned.

"What do you to idiots want. Look I don't have time to listen to any of your little girl talks. I had enough just _seeing_ the two of you. Every morning I have to get up to a crying baby at 5am just to come to work to listen to you two moaning and moaning and moaning, on and on and on and on. It never stops. I just can't understand how you seem to just drift along when people around you are dying. I re-herlly just wish that you'd … disappear, poof! Your gone. But, oh, nooo, you _have to be around all the dam time_!" He then looked upwards. "Why, why does God hate me so much. What did I do in a passed life to anger you so?" He looks back down at Turk and I. "Grr, go on, get out of my sight before I bring everyone in this dammed God forsaken hospital for a game of Russian Roulette, were _everybody's a winner_!"

I looked at Turk; his eyebrows are high as he gave Dr Cox a strange what-the-hell look.

Dr Cox, however didn't seem to notice as he carried on. "Where on God's green Earth did you two even meet anyway, were you sharing the same mental institution!?!"

I smiled as I remembered mine and Turks first meeting. Well, if Dr Cox asked, I feel a story coming on. "Well, it all started…"

-

-

- So what do you think. This is my first Scrubs fic, and I haven't been watching it long. I've just got into it. I hope that I've got the character's personality's right. The next chapter: JD and Turk meeting and a few laughs.


End file.
